Robespierre Juvenile Metamorphosis Facility
Derived from the infamous French lawyer and politician Maximilien Robespierre, the Robespierre Juvenile Metamorphosis Facility was a facility created under the presidential leadership of President Bill Clinton and his wife, Hillary Clinton. With crime rates high and punishment-maintenance low, it is a secret underground web that houses the most innocent of children to the most ruthless tattoo-inked gangster. The Robespierre Juvenile Metamorphosis Facility (or simply known as RJMF) is reknowned for its strictness, harsh conditions, and severity; the facility changes even the most notorious criminal into a well-mannered, respectable civilian. Founding When he served as Governor of Arkansas during the late 1980s, William Jefferson "Bill" Clinton had formulated a simple idea of "transforming" troublesome children into the well-meaning contributors to society like they were meant to be. On his drive home one sunny afternoon in June, 1985, Clinton cruised past a young teenager beating a toddler with a baseball bat. Unperturbed at the time, he continue driving, not at all bothered by the gruesome scene that had taken place on the calm sidewalk. One day later, a familiar face appeared on the front page of the statewide newspaper Arkansas Daily. Frozen in place over his morning meal, he went rigid upon realizing that his own face was in the background. The newspaper clip supposedly read "Governor Bill Clinton ignores what's in front of his nose and allows toddler to die." He shook in silent fury, his knuckles white from grasping the paper. Reproached by his wife Hillary, the shaken man confided in her. Hillary nodded thoughtfully and voiced her opinion. "It wasn't your fault, Bill." "I know," he muttered. "The newspaper seems to think otherwise." "And is that true?" she asked stonily. "No." The day went on as it always had; Clinton would head off to the statehouse, presiding over meetings and city well-being. It was after this incident did Bill Clinton enter a brooding state. Calling in for a few days off at the end of June, he promised that he would return to his job soon thereafter. The man spent hours in his study for days on end; he refused to inform his wife of the papers littering the ground, books propped open with heavy weights, and inkless pens. The days were filled with muffled phone conversations, whispery exchanges, and silent arguments. He emerged on July 2nd with a full notebook and a determined sneer. "Hillary?" he called, making his way to the kitchen. "There is something that I need to show you." His wife hummed in response and removed her apron. "You finally came out. What is it?" "I want to ensure that nothing will happen to the next generation of children. In over to oversee this, I have drawn plans to pull up a new facility that will be stationed in Philadelphia." Flipping through his notebook excitedly, he continued, "But oh Hill, that's not all. It will contain everything needed to make children behave. It is called the Robespierre Juvenile Metamorphosis Facility." WIP Category:Setting